elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paarthurnax (Quest)
After the Last quest, you can still kill Paarthurnax.. while all the dragons are flying around at the end I used dragonrend on him and used my destruction skills to kill him. The quest was re-added and i was told to talk to Delphine about killing him. However, do not attack the other dragons for they are invincible and you can not even deal damage. But you can make them mad! I'm confused. I have not done this quest, yet I am already on "The World-Eater's Eyrie". Is that a bug, or just the choices I've made thus far in the game?Chretienm (talk) 20:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) It is an optional quest that you dont need to complete. Also does not occur if you dont talk to certain people. It is one of those choose your faction quests. You can still make the choice afterwards possibly although the quest gets a little buggy after finishing the game (Disappears but is still completable in some instances). Although the real choice is wheather you believe the Blades version of justice is correct (To me they sounded very clueless and illogical so I didnt put much weight in their contrived reasoning) By their logic any defectors should be killed even if they saved your entire race. NoneNone (talk) 03:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Is there any actual benefit for doing this quest? I mean seriously... so what if you can go hunting with your blades; the places where dragons hang out are rather blatantly obvious. If that's not bad enough, they're a frequent random encounter that you don't need the extra dragon sous (I've got over 23 and have nothing to spend it on). Arngeir has the benefit of pinging Words of Power locations on your map and Paarthunax's permanent meditation is better than some temporary Dragon Blessing that works only against dragons. And who the hell are they to demand ANYTHING of you? You're the dragonborn. The Blades fall in line behind the dragonborn -- not the other way around. NovaZero (talk) 22:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ^ i know right? you opened the temple for em and they want u to choose him or them? 6 Xero 9 (talk) 21:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) It's a waste of time. Seriously they can rot -- the only thing the Blades are good for in this instance is making followers: *Free to hire (if they're mercenary) *Stay in one place (if they wander) Oh, sure, there's the change in default armor but really it's a summary "meh". Just hope that, should there be more DLC concerning the Blades this quest can either be skipped over completely or you can do something that actually makes this part worth it. Otherwise, come January, I can foresee a mod coming out to "fix" this. NovaZero (talk) 21:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Why is there not a conversation option to tell Delphine/the Blades to f*ck off when they "command you" to kill Paarthurnax? I mean, seriously... if it were up to me, I would not even permit Esbern and Delphine to join the peace talks in Season Unending. They are arguably the most useless faction in Skyrim... basically, Delphine just makes your work harder (steals the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, thus delaying your progress), then sends you chasing ghosts to the Thalmor Embassy because "they are behind the dragons coming back". I suppose the only useful piece of information you learn from working with them is the existence of Dragonrend... I used fully upgraded Storm Call to bring down Paarthurnax after killing Alduin. That's just because I'm not sure whether I'll ever see him again, and the blades were something I was curious about. So you bring three followers to induct into the blades while Esbern gives you a potion that does NOT work. The followers wear Blades armor that looks a lot more badass than the humdrum default crap you can't seem to get rid of from most of them. But upon sending my people out to Bonestrewn Crest, there was no damn dragon. None. The quest marker was there, a running pace away from Bonestrewn Crest, just hanging haphazardly in the air. I managed to run up to Bonestrewn Crest and find my three blades. They decided to follow me, but run off every time I came to the quest marker. The quest is broken, they're now completely retarded, and I hate that dragon-nazi witch Delphine. Anyway, I'm glad I saved way back in the main quest in the feasting hall before I killed Alduin. Paarthurnax lives! Screw the blades! 09:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I too hope'd there would be an option to tell Dephne to screw herself, and remove the Quest from the Journal without killing Paarthurnax. 10:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. They didn't need a Stormcloack-Imperial peace talk, you need to sit Delphine and Esbern down with Paarthurnax so they can see who they want killed, then Delphine has a mood swing (like her frequent reasoning swings), and you have an excuse to kill her. Then you rule the Blades and run it the way it was meant to be. Badass (not dumbass) dragon slayers. Blades problem SOLVED. Come to think of it, Delphine really seems to want to gut the Greybeards too. She needs a therapist. Anyway, unlike most choices in the game, this one takes less than five seconds to make. Bethesda should've put more work into their reasoning. Delphine seemed nice until this quest. Tehruefulaxe (talk) 05:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I thought the Blades were cool until this popped up (equipment is sub-par but it's got STYLE). I defended them to the Greybeards when they accused the Blades of trying to manipulate me, but then they proved me wrong! Siding with the Blades doesn't even make Sky Haven Temple a usable home (no safe storage, no well rested bonus, etc). Super lame option considering you can grab the Blades gear without it even counting as stolen if you do it before meeting Paarthurnax. Would love to see either of two options: 1) The ability to flat out tell them I'm siding with the dragon (and thus provoke a fight where I can actually kill them) or 2) sell/give the location of the last of the Blades to the Thalmar (even better if I can do it for s stack of gold or some other reward). For now I'll settle with just frenzying them and watching Delphine and the old man uselessly try to kill each other. Lol I tried to kill Paarthurnax after the final quest. Tossed Dragon Rends at him for about 10 minutes as he was playing dogfights with his buddies. Finally got him to land, but low and behold he gets the "dragons cant die/give up their soul" bug that I think Marked for Death caused. So big P is laying their "dead" with his skin still on, and still has his talk option. However, the quest acted as if I'd killed him. Anyways, the Greybutts still hate me, but the Blades like me again, and low and behold, I come back to the throat of the world to check on his corpse, and paarthunax is back on his word wall, acting as if it never happened. Now thats a win win. TL:DR the "dragons dont die/give up soul" bug can inadvertently allow you to complete the quest with Paarthunax alibe, but the Greybeards will still hate you. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 08:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I try to killl him and i fail miserable, bu when his health comes to 0, i hit him whit a weapon (i was a mage). Then he died. You have to lower his health and them hit him with a wepon.. only on PC is there actually any point in killing PAARTHURNAX? does he give u any quests or abbilities other then word meditation? because if he doesnt i think i should do the blades quest but do the blades give any good quests/perks? You get to join the stuck-up blades and get your hands on some of their armor and one of their bad-ass katanas, but that's about it... Tehruefulaxe (talk) 05:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I just stole the swords and the armor. To sum it up: the armor was too heavy and didn't block enough damage, and the katanas were too light and didn't deal enough damage. Not worth the effort of stealing them to be honest, and definitely not worth killing trusty ol' Paarthurnax over. --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 02:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Bug? Yeah, I can't seem to kill him before OR after the main quest. He just sits there, staring at me while I pump arrows into him, then when his health hits 0, he keeps sitting there, and regenerates. WTF? Even Dragonrend just makes him take off and land again. Sorryaboutthatchief (talk) 07:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Punch him a few times. 6 Xero 9 (talk) 07:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Surely you're joking? Sorryaboutthatchief (talk) 20:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) When is your last chance to (legitimately) kill Paarthurnax? Is it before the The World-Eater's Eyrie?